Outlaw
Outlaw 'is a '''CANCELLED '''short series written and directed by Ivar-Jedi. It is set in the wild West and follows the character Elliot Marcus on his road to becoming a hero and defeat the evil of The White Ranger and save his town from his wrath. '''This Show is cancelled. ' Plot Elliot Marcus is a respectable citizen of the town Goldhamm. But once his town gets plagued by an evil scheme from the bad guy The White Ranger, Elliot get tangled up in an adventure that will ultimately transform him in the hero of the West, The Outlaw! Characters Main Cast '''Good Guys: #Elliot Marcus (The Outlaw) #Sheriff Billy John #Sylla McClaine #Mayor Don Johnson Bad Guys: #'The White Ranger' #The Reaper of The West #Riley Thompson #Murdock Jenkins #Bill Collins a.k.a Obese Bill #Jack Cruell Supporting: ' #Harold McClaine #Small Tim Ranger #Marrot Gibson Ranger #Lone Eagle #Baron Von Harringer #Jane Marcus #Butch Biffertson Episodes Ivar plans on episodes ranging from 10 to 12. Maybe less or more. It all depends on the show story wise. '''1. Goldhamm ' Elliot Marcus, a respectable member of Goldhamm Town returns home after hearing dozesn of stories about The White Ranger and fears this evil will one day reach his home town. '''2. Danger Elliot Marcus meets up with the Mayor of Goldhamm and uncovers a conversation between henchmen of The White Ranger in his very own town. 3. Escape 4. ??? 5. ??? Development While still working on his other show Ivar revealed that he had plans on making a Western Themed show, inspired by "The Lone Ranger" He called it "Outlaw" Episodes 1 to 7 have been thought out so far. What comes after them apart of the ending has been thought out but not the same extend yet. The show is currently in the writing stage. Ivar said on Oktober 7, 2013 he would not begin production for this show until his other show had atleast had its first Season done with. Unfortunately fate hit the series development and Ivar told that he was cancelling the show before release. The thread on the Ambush Site was closed and this page was moved to the "Cancelled Series" category. Ivar might release all episodes in script form to the public. Music Cancelation As was always a danger from the start for this show it was ultimately cancelled by Ivar himself. He felt the story and idea was still great but that pictures would take too long and not live up to his vision of the show. Besides he said he wanted to focus on his main show "Rise of The Redemption" from now on (wich already saw a slow development) However Ivar promised that one day he would post all the script for "Outlaw" online in a more detailed fashion so readers will have an idea of his vision. To not make the show entirely relevent Ivar used the character model for Elliot Marcus (The Outlaw) for the character of Haracus in ROTR, introduced in Manhunt. Category:Series Category:Outlaw Category:Ivar-Canon Category:Ivar-Jedi Category:Cancelled Series